


sticky fingers

by musagetes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musagetes/pseuds/musagetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hadn't believed Harry when he said it. It just didn't make sense. What straight guy would enjoy fingers or other objects being stuck up their arse unless they were gay?</p><p>In which Zayn experiments with fingering but quickly realizes, <em>that's not his finger...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	sticky fingers

**Author's Note:**

> so, i really suck at endings. but yeah, i actually think this is the hottest thing i've written??? you may be the judge. i hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> to all my guy readers, it's no fap february, and i'm participating (again), and if you are, too, i feel for you. 
> 
> to the girl readers, my pain is probably in your favor, as i'll be sexually frustrated and inclined to write more smut, so yeah, i'll probably try to make you wet all month. hope that's okay.
> 
> p.s., as for the title, so people don't get the wrong idea, come is sticky when it dries, hence the sticky fingers okay. nothing gross. well, dried come is kinda gross, but you should get what i mean.
> 
>  **forgot to mention** : this was from one of the [prompts i wrote](http://xprdc.tumblr.com/post/41966988881/prompt); another author has had their hand at filling it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/665305), though it wasn't as i envisioned it, so enjoy both of ours.

Zayn hadn't believed Harry when he said it. It just didn't make sense. What straight guy would enjoy fingers or other objects being stuck up their arse unless they were gay?

("No, no," Harry had chided. They were lounging backstage, having finished an interview, when the topic somehow came up. "You're looking at it from a very narrow point of view."

Zayn wrinkled his nose, and Harry chuckled at him, all deep, while lowering his head to shake it, amused.

"It's all about the prostate, Zayn," he explained, sagely. "Gays aren't the only one who have it, therefore it's not a 'gay thing' to make use of it."

Zayn frowned. "Yeah, but sticking something up your arse--"

"Does not mean that you're gay," Harry finished, smirking. "It means you're trying to achieve maximum pleasure, right? Trust me, Zayn, it's a much better orgasm than just wanking."

"I don't know…"

Harry chuckled. "Okay, look at it this way: a girl has her g-spot in her vagina, yeah? And that's pretty much just her version of the prostate, right? Well, when a girl fingers herself, it doesn't make her a lesbian."

Zayn nodded, following Harry's logic, and then frowned. "But that means they're straight, and they just like penetration, so of course they'd do it, Haz."

Harry sighed. "Okay, lesbians finger themselves, too." Zayn blinked, and Harry laughed at them. "Seriously, they do. And a lot even wear strap-ons and make use of dildos and vibrators. And guess what? They're still lesbian. They still hate men."

"Hmm." Zayn hummed, considering.

"Just try it, Zayn," Harry said, standing up as the other lads made their way in. "It isn't gay unless you make it gay. Trust me, though - you won't regret it.")

So here Zayn was, lying on his bed after taking a shower. Try as he might (and he certainly _did_ try, because itching to finger yourself most definitely means that you're gay, no matter how you want to maximize your orgasm), he couldn't stop thinking of what Harry had said.

Zayn's own sex life had been lacking, in ways. All recent attempts to satisfy his needs had only left him more sexually frustrated. Maybe this would be what he needed to take the edge away? He faintly remembers stories of girlfriends fingering their boyfriends, both parties enjoying it.

It isn't like he has any reason to doubt what Harry said, because he doesn't. Zayn _knows_ Harry is well experienced in all things sex, having had the displeasure to ( _frequently)_ walk in on Harry with at least ten other women. One time, it was Harry and three other ladies, and though Zayn didn't say it amidst the strangled and embarrassed gasp he let out before he left the room in a hurry, he was impressed.

That thought led him to a new one. If Harry is in to fingering and such, and is still able to woo various women, then they must find it hot, right? Maybe girls just have a thing for seeing guys pleasure themselves anally. It's an interesting revelation, and perhaps it'll help Zayn score more women and overcome his sexual block.

Zayn shrugs and decides what the hell. It can't hurt to try. Well, maybe, but if it does he can pull out, easily. And, if it's too gay for him, then no one else has to know but him. He can keep this his dirty little secret and no one will be none the wiser.

Looking down at the gym shorts he stole from Liam, he frowns. For some reason, he's already pitching a tent. But, that was where this was all heading anyway, so he grips himself through the cloth to squeeze his length, hissing between his clenched teeth. He only gives it a few tugs before he decides he needs more friction, more _skin._

He lifts his hips just enough to pull his -- Liam's -- gym shorts down to his ankles and his erect penis flops back. He should feel a little guilty about wearing Liam's clothes commando, but… he has a penis to attend to, so who cares.

He wanks himself a bit, closing his eyes as usual, imagining him enjoying some new lay. After a few minutes of wanking and squeezing, he decides it's just not doing it, and lets his left hand travel down from the base of his cock to his balls.

He massages his scrotum gingerly, kneading the still loose skin and rolling his balls about. With every few slides of his fist on his dick, he tugs at his balls, moaning quietly.

The sensation is familiar, but not nearly good enough. He sighs, frustrated, and his hand travels down between his to his arse on his own accord. He stills his hand on his cock, holding it with a deathgrip as he processes what he subconsciously just did.

His dick twitches as his fingers run against his crack, circling around his hole, and Zayn swears this isn't his doing. The fluttering touches being his fingers are giving, however, are somewhat intoxicating, especially as they rub more intently at his entrance.

He tries to push in his forefinger then winces, realizing belatedly that it should probably be wet.

He brings up his left hand and glares at his fingers for betraying him so, then sticks out his forefinger and pushes it into his mouth. He's glad that he decided to shower before all this, because licking ass definitely is gay. Unless it's to a woman, of course.

He's a little bit surprised when his eyes slide shut with a moan around his finger. It feels good, how he's working it, and it kind of scares him a little because he hasn't explored that kink before. The only body part he's had sucked on has been his dick, or maybe his collarbone and his nipples if the girl isn't rough enough.

Zayn pulls his finger out and opens his eyes, examining his finger. It's all wet with saliva, and Zayn thinks it's good to go.

He brings it back to his entrance and tries to push it in. He only enters about the length of his fingernail before he's clenching around himself in discomfort. After giving it a moment, expecting the sensation to disperse rather than minimalize, he tries to push in further, but he can't.

He stares down at his hand and watches as it fumbles, trying to work his hand in various angles to fit inside. He soon realizes that it's how he's positioned, and grumbles, sliding his finger back out and flipping himself over so that he's on his knees. His arse is pointed out obscenely in the air, and Zayn can imagine how he must look at the moment: just begging to be fucked.

He ignores his thoughts, though, and spreads his legs as far as he can, considering Liam's gym shorts are still tied at his ankles.

He removes the support from his elbows in favor of spreading his cheeks, and his top half falls forward into the bed, his head burying itself in one of the pillows. He groans in frustration, but his finger is back at his hole so he doesn't mind all too much.

The push is much easier this time around. It's still awkward, considering his first time, but he manages to ease himself in slowly, moaning in equal parts pain and contention of relief when his finger is in to his knuckle.

He's clenching around his finger to get used to the newfound sensation of being full by insertion that he doesn't notice Liam enter the room. Not that he would, regardless, considering his eyes are shut tight and his head is turning from side to side on the pillow, hissing and moaning through his clenched teeth.

Liam stills immediately at the sight, and he gawps, at a complete loss for words. He's never been so shocked before in his life, but there Zayn is all sprawled out, his arse raised high in the air with Liam's shorts around his ankles, his cheeks spread open and his hand working in and out of it, shifting from side to side to widen his hole. Traveling his eyes up the rest of Zayn's body, he sees Zayn's t-shirt pooled around his neck, and his face contorting from blissed out to pained every few seconds.

Liam isn’t sure what he's doing, but next thing he knows is he's in front of Zayn's arse. He pulls his own finger to his mouth and sucks on it, his eyes glued to the sight of Zayn finger fucking him in front of him, not that Zayn knows that, of course.

Zayn's hips are now jutting back a bit, trying to force his finger in further, and it's what provokes Liam to just slide his own finger along Zayn's as Zayn pushes his hips back, making it slide in completely. Zayn moans the entire time, and it changes to a cry once his spot is nudged.

He pants, just slightly, squeezing his eyes shut because he suddenly feels much more stretched, and it burns, but it feels so good right now as the finger twitches wiggles and only pushes into that spot more.

Zayn moans again and pushes back on it, then slides his finger out absently and just sighs, contentedly. Okay, so maybe Harry was right. Maybe this _is_ the greatest feeling ever. In fact, he can still feel full, the phantom touch of a finger stretching his hole, and another wave of ecstasy travels through his body when that nub is rubbed and a firm hand grips his hips and --

Zayn opens his eyes and strains his neck to see Liam standing behind him, staring down at his arse as he works a dedicated finger in and out, his right hand holding Zayn's hip in place. Liam doesn't even seem to notice him, seemingly entirely focused on the task at hand (quite literally, Zayn muses). Liam's brow is furrowed in concentration and his tongue is poking out between his teeth just slightly, and Zayn may or may not have moan at the sight of Liam rather than the feel this time.

Zayn watches, but doesn't process, as Liam pulls his finger out and sucks on two quickly before plunging them both back in to Zayn's hole. Zayn makes a noise half-moan and half-scream and throws his head back down, burying it back in the pillows.

Since Liam seems to have his arse covered, Zayn moves to straighten himself up, leaning on his left elbow with his hand gripping the sheets tightly, and allowing his right hand to find his cock.

He gives it a few tugs and it's so much nicer now, he can feel the familiar warming sensation building in his stomach now that three fingers are working into his arse, being crooked and repeatedly nudging against his prostate.

A moment later and it's all gone, and Zayn looks back disappointedly to find out why. His disappointment quickly disappears as he sees Liam, still staring at his arse with now dark eyes and licking his lips quite hungrily, working to unfasten his belt and strip himself of his jeans and boxers.

Zayn watches through half-lidded eyes with widen when they see Liam's already erect cock fall free.

"Ah, fuck, Liam," Zayn says, his mouth watering. His hole is clenching the emptiness in anticipation at the sight of Liam's flush red cock, the head of which is already poking past the foreskin.

It's the first time that Liam looks to Zayn's eyes, and Liam smirks, before he spits on his hands to lube his cock up. Liam grips Zayn's hips with both hands to steady him before taking one to grip Zayn's shoulder, the other to hold Liam's cock in place as he aligns himself at Zayn's hole.

The tip of Liam's cock is just circling and pressing against Zayn's hole teasingly, and Zayn cries out a moan and tries to push back on it, but Liam only tightens his grip on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn shifts his head to bite on what he can of Liam's wrist.

Liam slides in all at once in one swift push, making both boys cry out: Zayn from the suddenness and how the stretch burns and Liam from the heat and wetness and pressure Zayn's hole is offering. Both boys' eyes are fluttering, and Zayn is panting, his eyes stinging.

"Fucking _move,_ Liam," Zayn grunts, and it must bring Liam back because he nods erratically and starts thrusting. The movements slow and shallow at first as he familiarizes himself with Zayn's insides, but as soon as Zayn moans out enthusiastically, indicating Liam's struck gold, metaphorically, Liam grins.

Liam climbs up on the bed and sets his knees down, then hunches over Zayn's back and begins pushing more forcefully, building speed and strength with each new thrust.

Zayn continues to moan out, finally enjoying the sensation Liam's cock is giving his arse. He'll admit that the fingers were quite nice, but they're noting in comparison to how nice Liam's pulsing dick feels in his arse. He thinks Liam must agree because Liam is pressed flush against Zayn's back, his head cupped over Zayn's shoulder and he's grunting into the crook of Zayn's neck, occasionally shifting to bite at Zayn's collarbone when the pressure of Zayn's clenching becomes too overwhelming.

Liam's hands travel down Zayn's arms, and grips covers Zayn's hands with his own, holding them both upright on all fours as he continues to pound into him.

The thrusts are growing more erratic now and with one more hard thrust against Zayn's prostate, Liam reaches his hand down to grip Zayn's leaking cock. Zayn gasps at the feel of Liam's firm, calloused hand around his cock, but Liam starts to jerk it in time with his thrusts and it's too much, Zayn is spilling out in Liam's hand.

Liam continues to wank Zayn, but as soon as he feels Zayn's come on his hands and Zayn clench impossibly tight, his thrusts falter and his grip tightens, making Zayn shout louder.

Liam shuts his eyes tightly, moaning open-mouthed directly into Zayn's neck as he comes inside Zayn. He bucks his hips all throughout, continuing to wank Zayn off until both are done coming.

When they're done, Liam collapses, exhaustedly, making Zayn fall down, too.

Liam eases himself to pull out, wincing just slightly as the pop is heard, but instantly mesmerized by the way Zayn moans, his hole clenching around nothing.

Zayn doesn't even realize what he's doing as he snakes a hand back and lets a finger slide into his come-slicked hole. He's oversensitive but Zayn doesn't mind, just trying to memorize the feeling and enjoying how Liam's come feels pooled inside and trailing down his thighs.

Liam whimpers as he watches Zayn finger himself and play with Liam's come, and the sight has already made his cock half-hard again. He bats Zayn's hand away and replaces it with his own finger, crooking it and making Zayn cry out from overstimulation.

Liam withdraws it, ensuring it lapped up enough of his come, before he reaches his hand up to Zayn's face, offering him his finger.

Zayn looks at him through half-lidded eyes and smirks, then opens his mouth and sucks on Liam's finger, licking it clean.

Liam smiles at him and lays down next to beside him, pulling Zayn close.

"Harry's going to ask me how it felt," Zayn murmurs, his hand finding its way to Liam's chest, playing with the fine hairs.

"Why is that?" Liam asks.

"He told me every guy should try fingering, because every guy has a prostate and all, and I said that's gay."

"Oh, yeah?" Liam chuckles.

"Yeah," Zayn sighs. "He said it's only gay if you make it gay."

"I think we just did," Liam comments.

Zayn pulls back just enough to look Liam in the eyes. He doesn't know what this means, and he's scared shitless, but when Liam closes the distance between the two and captures Zayn's lips in a soft kiss, Zayn decides to let his fears go.

Being gay's not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and tales of how this affects your sex life are appreciated.


End file.
